Double Letter Score
by clh2o
Summary: When you have so many different titles in life things can get very strange, very fast. Especially for three roommates who live above the head quarters of the newly popular magazine Double Letter Score. note: not a charlie/oliver slash
1. If We Shadows Have Offended

**AN: Thank you to all who are reading, please review, this is my first published fanfiction and some criticism would be wonderful (good/or bad).**

**Please note that anything that you recognize is not mine, but JKR's. And such applies to all following chapters.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Double Letter Score – By: clh2o

Chapter 1: If We Shadows Have Offended

Breath in. Breath out. Breathe in, and out. In, out. In, out.

I am completely serene.

I am calm.

I am relaxed.

I am focused.

I am going to demasculinate that damn captain if he tells me how to properly sit on my broom one more time.

And I am calm.

I am… Ahhhhhhhh… I am so done with this meditation shit.

"Neilson, are you even listening to me?" Yeah, that captain.

"No, not at all." I instantly responded.

"Well practice is over, so go take a shower. You reek."

"Love you too, captain."

"That's 'captain, sir' to you."

"My deepest apologies. O, captain, my captain."

"Much better." He responded, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Yeah, bite me Wood."

It was daily, conversations like these. I would fly around for the first three hours of practice, playing hide-and-go-seek with the snitch, then use the next two hours after lunch to work on my superior skills. It was when it got to that final hour of training that I just didn't know what to do with myself.

It was typically then that my dear captain, one Oliver Thomas "I-have-a-36-foot-pole-stuck-up-my-Scotish-ass" Wood, would start on one of his "You're doing it wrong again Neilson" rants, and I would consequentially want to punch him in the jugular. I, however, am not a violent person. Ok, so maybe that's a huge lie, but hey minor details here people.

I am quite a few things though.

I am Natasha Ann Neilson, but please call me Tasha. I am the first female ever to play for Puddlemere United, seeker to be exact. I am the first American female to play in the British Quidditch League. I am strong and I love to show it. And first and foremost, I am a fighter.

Xoxox

My family is a strange one. My father was a navy seal who went MIA before my first birthday. My mother is an agent in the CIA. She is one of the top spies in the business. She is also my hero, but more on her later.

At the tender age of three I cracked my first CIA inscription. At four and a half I hacked my way into my first international government headquarters system, my next-door neighbor told me that they had free ice cream in Jordan, I had to check. At six, I accidentally tapped into the "Red Alert" phone line. Yeah, the one you are thinking of, the one that is a direct connection between the President of the United States of America and the Russian President. Ended up having a very pleasant conversation about the legitimate scary factor of the monsters on Scooby-Doo with Russia. At least I was, until my mom found out to whom I was talking to and yelled her head off at me. At ten I rebelled a little bit and ended up blacking out all of Las Vegas with a bobby pin, that one got me in a lot of trouble. But at twelve my life really started; my mother sent me to he alma mater, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

At GA I learned 18 different languages, all of which I am now fluent in. I learned how not to be seen. I learned how to disable a nuclear weapon with a paperclip. I learned everything I would ever need to know about how to be a spy, and I loved it. I also met my best friend of all time, Andi.

It was two days after I graduated from Gallagher's and I was on my first assignment as a level 9 international bounty hunter, that I learned something that would change my life and my best friend/ partner's life forever. We are witches, and we had broken into the highest security place we would ever break into, and that is saying something.

We broke into Hogwarts.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

"Where the hell are we?" Andi asked. Clearly annoyed,

"The spot where the kids have been said to disappear is right over this hill. I guess it is supposed to be a run down hotel in the middle of nowhere." I told her.

"Alright so plan. Find kids. Kind creepy Door guy. Kick ass. Go home and take a bath." Typical Andi, brief and to the point.

"Sounds good," I said. The idea was perfect too. Until, that is, we got to the top of the hill and saw a huge gate way guarded by gargoyles on either side and blocking in a huge castle.

"Well, it's not exactly a hotel but it will do." Andi said briskly. "So, you break the lock or me?"

"I'll do it," I said as we got out of the car. When we got to the gate I took out my special made lock pick (laser) and got the gate open. We locked the car and left it out front, figuring it would be better to act like we were just lost trying to find a phone, even though we both got amazing service here.

"Ok, new plan. Knock, get inside, proceed with old plan." Andi said, while both of us looked up at two colossal doors.

"That sounds about right." I said as I knocked on the door.

It opened. It was clearly unlocked. And the inside was breathtaking, but we were on an assignment so sight seeing was out of the question.

From a door to our left we heard a lot of noise so we decided to check it out. But when we got to the inside, hiding or trying to be inconspicuous at all seemed to be not worth the effort at all. The hall was silent now.

Four long tables were filled with kids, some even looked like they were our age. They were all wearing almost identical outfits, uniforms by the design of them. There was a fifth table at the opposite end of the hall filled with adults. And at the podium at the front was an old man with long sliver white hair.

"Well," I whispered to Andi, "I fund the kids."

"And I think I found Dumbledore" she whispered back nodding to the man up front. "That looks like him alright."

"Time to kick ass then?" I asked, just checking to make sure we were on the same page, only half joking.

"Yup."

"Good evening" I said in a voice I knew would be heard by all. "We are looking for an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"That," said the oldie out front "would be me. What can I do for you young ladies this evening?" He seemed kinda nice, considering he was being charged with mass kidnapping.

"Well we would both greatly appreciate it if you didn't run," Andi said as we made our way towards him. "Also, you are here by under international arrest for mass kidnapping."

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

Well as you can probably guess that ended amazingly well.

We ended up learning everything there is to know about being a witch that next summer. Then I started playing Quidditch in America and Andi started modeling in the wizidering world. We are both still bounty hunters and when a country needs the best they still call us. It pays well and it gives us a chance to kick major ass every few months.

Two years ago Andi and I both hit it big. She finally got a chance to start her own agency and I got the offer from Puddlemere. And how here we are.

Xoxox

Walking into the locker room I smiled. Mo matter how annoyed I ended up getting at Oliver; Luke always got me to smile again. I walked straight into a huge bear hug, and for some reason signs of affection that had the ability to break bones in the process never failed to make me laugh.

That was Luke, Lucas Andrews. Chaser, built like a grizzly, tall, brown curly hair, loyal to a 't,' very protective, and a huge softie.

Luke loved his pranks, but no one could out prank the twins. Christopher and Columbus Franco, Chris and Bus. They were beaters, the were Spanish, and they were trouble.

Joining Luke as chasers were Nicholas, Nick, Webster and Lionel, Nel, Stewart. Nick and Nel were complete opposites. Nick loved sexual innuendos; Nel was a gentleman. Nick was loud and obnoxious; Nel was quiet and reserved But for some god unknown reason the two were best friends, and it worked for them.

Rounding off the team was the captain and keeper. I may have mentioned him before. Oliver Thomas lots-of-hyphens Wood. Oh Wood, he was the epitome of cliché: tall, dark and handsome. And currently on the phone with his girlfriend, who he won't introduce any of us to. This of course leads us to believe that his girlfriend is simply a figment of his imagination.

On my way to the door, the one man I forgot walked in. Sean Pitters, owner of the Puddle. Not my favorite person in the world, but hey he signs my abnormally large checks, so I tend not to complain.

"Good practice today team." He started off as if he actually watched the practice. Guess I should settle in for a long one, this may be a while. "I just wanted to congratulate you all again on last Saturday's game and tell you all how exec… Blah, blah, blah… blah, blah…"

About half an hour later I was elbowed awake form my nap by Luke, whom I had been using as a pillow during said nap.

"… And with that said," Sean droned on not noticing that he had lost all of us at least twenty minutes ago, "I am really looking forward to this season." And he turned and left. As the door closed shut behind him the team released a sigh.

"Ok team," cue simultaneous groan. "Oh, hush" Oliver chastised, "and you better be awake for this one Neilson."

"Mnnmnhnm."

"Ta, Was that even a word?" Bus asked, clearly concerned for my intellect.

"Ok, team" Oliver started again, "This season we are trying something new. Last season we had quite a few injuries and I have been trying to find ways to help ward this off. SO after meeting with Sean and Anthony…"

Pause for a second, did I forget to mention him too, woops, my b. Ok, well Anthony Minetto is the team trainer, he works with us when we are sore, or hurt, of sick, or moody, or injured, or anything else that could be iced, ice bathed, stretched, hot padded, water arobicised, massaged, of medicated out of us. This for me meant that once a month Tony's hands were gods to me. He is also the weight training coach for the team, but that side of his job is a lot less appealing to me. If it were not for the face that he and JJ were made for each other, I so would have stolen him for my own.

But I guess if I tell you about Anthony then I have to tell you about JJ to. Joseph Donald Jackson is JJ. He is 23 and a photographer, the one who got his first big deal with Andi and has been with us ever since.

JJ is roomie number three to Andi and I. When we mover to London Andi and I bought a loft together, but we were looking for another roommate when Andi had her photo shoot with JJ. JJ had just broken up with his last boyfriend and was still looking for a place to live. I had come home from practice that day to a wonderful smelling kitchen, which surprised me greatly since neither Andi nor I can cook, and a new best friend. JJ is the only one in London that knows of our double life (kinda hard to miss seeing as we have guns, knives and other paraphernalia all over the loft.)

"NEILSON!" Time in.

"Yeah?" I said noticing that Oliver looked more than a little peeved with me.

"What was I just talking about?"

"Well if you don't know then I really think that you should go and get your short term memory looked at." I replied, trying hopelessly to avoid the question.

"As I was saying, we are going to be starting yoga three times a week after practice. We are going to be doing a month long trial period to see how it goes." Oliver stopped to look around at his team. He sighed, "Ok team, good job again today, pack it up." Then turning to me he said "Neilson, can you meet me in my office before you go, and guys just a reminder we have a meeting tomorrow morning at seven, it is now at my girlfriends house. I will owl you each a port key to get there."

"Why is it there?" Chris asked, as he was trying and failing to put his pants on with out falling.

"Because, mine isn't big enough and her and her room mates don't mind." He responded, however sounding less then convinced himself when he mentioned the roommates.

Strange.

Xoxox

Twenty minutes later, now squeaky clean; I walked into Oliver's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, slightly nervous. I was worried that I had finally pushed the wrong button combination with him and was getting the boot.

I worried in vain.

"About the meeting tomorrow, I know it is typically just me that you pick fights with –…"

"In my own defense, you do make it rather easy some times."

"Well, it is just that Lexi and I have not been dating for very long and I like her a lot and I would really appreciate it if you didn't give her too hard of a time."

"I don't think it is me you have to worry about." I said being honest. "Chris and Bus might scare her away though."

"Oh, I am not worried about her being scared away, actually I would be more worried for the boys," he then got a faraway look on his face and chuckled. "Well, anyways just be nice alright?"

"I'm always nice." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of his office. I heard him give a small chuckle as the door closed. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, ready to be home.

* * *

**AN:**

** Thanks again for reading, and anything that you have to say about the story would be very helpful (even if it is to tell me that I can't write to save my life and should never try again)!**

**Chlorine Water**


	2. Think But This And All Is Mended

Chapter 2: Think But This And All Is Mended

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in, and out. In, out. In, out.

Modeling is my job; fashion and kicking ass are my true passions. And right now I wish I were just a fashion designer/ fashion magazine editor/ fashion magazine co-owner/ spy/ bounty hunter, because right now the model part is just one slash too many.

Thank goodness the photographer is my best friend JJ, because if he tells me to "give him" anything else I fully intend to give him a good kick in the ass.

I feel as if I have been spending far too much time with Tasha, my other room mate/ best friend who also has far too many slashes in her life. International Quidditch player/ long distance girlfriend/ CIA Ambassador to MI-6/ spy/ bounty hunter, however the long distance slash is soon to go away, she just doesn't know it yet.

JJ is only a few slashes short of us, however his are racking up as well being a photographer/ fashion magazine co-owner/ fashion magazine editor/ photography studio owner. I could add in personality traits, but then JJ and Tasha's lists would never end.

"One last pose Andi," JJ yelled as the male model behind me was repositioned so that his arms were around my waste.

A few flashes later and we were done.

I walked over to JJ where he was behind a computer screen looking at the photographs he just shot.

"No peaking!" he said as he immediately covered the screen and took me away. "That was amazing," he told me, clearly happy with the results. "Now we just need you to get the team to agree to a photo shoot and we will have a big article."

"I know, just let me work it out. I don't want him to think that I am just using him." I replied walking back into the dressing room to change, leaving JJ to his work.

This building is the love child of JJ's professional relationship and mine. Well not really the building, but everything inside of it.

Double Letter Score the photography studio is on the 2nd and 3rd floors. Double Letter Score the fashion magazine office is on the 4th and 5th floors. The loft that JJ, Tasha and I share is on the 6th. It is only accessible through the private lift and staircase from the lobby, or the hidden staircase from the office that JJ and I share. All of the other lifts from the lobby on the first floor only go as high as the 5th floor. The lobby doubles as an art studio for up and coming artists in the wizarding community, our current featured artist is Dean Thomas.

Double Letter Score was conceived the day that Rita Skeeter decided to print and article that claimed I was only featured as the cover of Witch Weekly because I had slept with the head photographer, JJ (ew!), which caused JJ to loose his job (tear!). We already had the building because we owned the loft so we kinda just started. Together we had the funds and the equipment, JJ always insisted that he use his own, and due to the budding fame of our third roommate we had our first subject.

The only thing that we didn't have was a buyer. Because of being fired no magazine in the wizidering community would print anything taken by JJ. They would soon come to regret that decision.

Since they wouldn't print anything from us, we would. Once again, we had the funds, the knowledge and the subject, so we started Double Letter Score the magazine. In the beginning we were a bit shaky, but by the next fashion season we were a hit, and have been since.

It is weird how some things just click, and I cannot express to you happy I am that DLS did. Because now that everything is settled down, no less exciting, just that we are now fully staffed so it kinda just runs itself, kinda, either way it leaves time for me to work on my next project: "Double" the fashion line. It is just starting up but it seems to be budding. Double is accessible to both the muggle and the wizidering population so that helps a lot.

The story behind the name is not really a story, more of a fact, but everyone asks so here it is. Note the following names: Joseph Jackson, Natasha Neilson, Alexandra Armadi, notice a pattern? Well, that is where the name Double Letter Score comes from, us pretending to be witty.

Today I am a fashion designer. I was sitting at my desk, sketching a new dress for Tasha because she has far too few, listening to the soft buzz of the office on the other side of the walls of the glass walls that form the office shared by JJ and myself. We were between printings so I had a good week until everything became a state of emergency again.

"The shoot was fantastic D. I swear the camera just loves you. You make me feel unneeded and unloved." JJ looked up at me from his computer with a pout on his face. "I need a hug." And he opened up his arms in a way to say, "hug me" the same was a five-year-old does.

So I walked over to his chair, sat down on his lap and gave the big toddler a hug. "Feel better?" I asked walking back to my desk.

"No, not really. I think I was confusing unwantedness and hunger again. It must be lunch time." He replied, completely serious.

"Only you J, only you. Alright," I told him as I stood up and put on my coat, "lets go and get the big boy some food." Then we walked out the door towards the elevators.

Once outside JJ decided that he wanted Chinese food, however since there are no Chinese food places in Diagon Alley we headed to the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London.

We got lunch and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and after tapping the required combination into the bricks back into Diagon Alley. We walked past WWW to the building right next door, DLS.

"Good afternoon Ms. Armadi, good afternoon Mr. Jackson." Greeted our security guard Stand and Julie, the nice girl who runs the lobby studio.

"Good afternoon." We replied together. By the time we reached our private elevator JJ's stomach was getting far too cranky for his liking. But since there were anti-apparition charms set on the building that could only be reset by myself, JJ and Tasha all together, he was going to have to wait.

Xoxox

"So, when are you telling Tasha the … news?" J said with a look on his face that told me that he still was not happy with me about this, as we were sitting eating our lunch in the loft.

"I don't know." I said, but the look on his face told me that that was not a good enough answer. "Look, I want to, I really do. I hate hiding this from her. I just feel like she will try and kill one or both of us when she finds out." So sue me, I'm scared of my best friend.

"Well it better be soon. Does he know that your roommate is his seeker?" He asked, curious.

"No, so I clearly need to deal with that too."

"Clearly." He said then got up to take care of lunch.

Yes, you did read that right. I, Alexandra Marie Armadi, roommate/ best friend/ partner in anti-crime of Natasha Neilson, am dating Oliver Thomas Wood. And, no, neither of them knows my connection to the other.

Oliver and I met at a party for Dean Thomas' success and I was invited because DLS studio brought on that success. Oliver was there because Dean seemed to be dating one Katie Bell, an ex-team mate of Oliver's from school.

We met while sitting at the bar, neither one of us in much of a mood to socialize. We talked and talked and talked. During all of which we drank as well. We left the party early together and proceeded to a park near his apartment where we had a night of drunken debauchery and I woke up sans clothing, in his bed, with him, equally as naked.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

My head was pounding and the mini marching band lodged in my brain was being obnoxious. The light streaming through my eyelids wasn't helping either.

I could tell I wasn't in my own bed because I wasn't surrounded by my 27 pillows (I kid you not), however the pillow I was sleeping on was amazing. The bed wasn't bad either, amazingly warm. Where ever I was it smelled delicious.

I rolled over on to my side to get away from the light. I rolled into something, something that pulled me further into it, looking down, … ok, into him clearly. He stirred, so I decided it was time to really open my eyes.

"Oh I like this view" I thought to myself.

" I'm glad." He responded. Ok, so I didn't think, I said. Oops.

I finally looked at his face and everything that happened the previous night came rushing back to me. I was surprised that I felt no regret rushing in with those memories. Strange.

Oliver was now looking back at me too. It looked like he also remembered no too. That's fortunate.

"So…" I said, not really used to this.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go to the press with this," he said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I am the press honey." I replied jokingly.

"Oh, yeah. Well what happens now?" he asked.

"Well now, now you pull me to your chest and kiss me senseless, and if you so choose you may then offer me a proposition for a relationship."

"So you don't just want this to be a one time thing?"

"Not at all." I had no intention of not having a repeat of last night, and earlier this morning if I remembered correctly.

"Then I guess it is goo that I can follow directions well." And he did, and when he asked I said yes.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

I was shaken from my thoughts by a huge bear that seemed to be trying to give me a hug.

"Heaaa-----y Toe---knee" I squeaked out, or at least tried to.

"Ok, you are squishing her big guy" JJ said, coming to my rescue.

"Hey Tony," I finally managed after regaining my breath.

"Hiya Squish!" he said.

I looked over to JJ and scowled "I hate you, that is your fault, all you."

"So," Tony started, throwing himself down onto the couch, bringing JJ down on top of him. "Did you tell Oli and Tata yet?"

"What? How do you know? I have no idea what you are talking about." I am so glad when my amazing interrogation training comes in handy.

"Oh, yeah" he scoffed, "cause JJ can keep a secret." I turned and smacked JJ on the butt.

"Nice, JJ, real nice. And no Bear I have not told them yet. I don't know how she will take it, and that terrifies me." It really did. Then I started vibrating.

I picked my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, beautiful." I knew that voice, that amazing, husky, Scottish voice.

"Oliver, aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"I am at practice, but I needed to ask you a question."

"Alright, ask away."

"Well," he started, sounding nervous. "There is a team meeting tomorrow morning and I can't use the field cause it will be locked, and my apartment is too small so I was wondering if we could possibly use your apartment, and this way you can finally meet the team. So what do you say?"

"Well one of my roommates owes me," I said as I glared at JJ, he can deal with it, he told Tony my secret. " And my other roommate won't have a problem with it." And it would give me a way to tell Tasha and Oliver at the same time. Well, not really tell, more like show, but at least it gets that out of the way. "So, yeah. That sounds fine."

"Alright well since you three are having a girls' night in and you are leaving me out I guess I'll just see you around seven tomorrow morning." He was still a little bit bitter about not being invited to movie night.

"Okay, bye love" I responded, ignoring his little hint that he wanted in tonight.

"Bye," he said.

Well that is going to be an interesting meeting.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks again for reading, and anything that you have to say about the story would be very helpful (even if it is to tell me that I can't write to save my life and should never try again)!**

**Chlorine Water**


	3. That You Have But Slumbered Here

Chapter 3: That You Have But Slumbered Here.

Xoxox JJ POV xoxox

"So what movie are we getting tonight?" I asked D; tonight is girls' night in so Andi and I are at Blockbuster picking out movies to watch.

"Well" she said trying to make up her mind. "I can't decide if I want to watch shit getting blown up, or if I just want to cry, or if I want to be able to sing along." She looked torn, "Why do they make the decisions so hard?" She kept looking between the three movies in her hand.

"Let's just get them all. I'll go pay, you go next door and get us some yummys." I told her as I walked up to the register.

The attendant took the movies from me and then gave me a look that told me she thought I was insane. "Okay, Dark Knight is due back on Wednesday of next week along with P.S. I Love You. Hercules is due two weeks from today. Have a good day." She handed me the movies and I left to meet Andi.

When I got outside I saw Andi sitting on a bench outside of Cold Stone holding our three tubs of ice cream to her chest as if she didn't someone would steal them away in a second. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's go home." I said, reaching out my hand for her to take. She did and we walked the three blocks back to the Leaky Cauldron like this getting looks of awe from the people we passed for being such a cute couple, a fact we had a nice laugh about as we walked down Diagon Alley towards our building.

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

Movie night = best night ever. We gathered on the big comfy couch (his name is Stu), cuddled up in our warmest pajamas, eating our weight in pizza and ice cream, watching movies and making any sort of sexual commentary we wanted to.

We never let anyone else in on our ritual for fear that the carefree atmosphere would disappear. It was our one night a month that we could really be the best friends that we were, all touchy-feely, sexual innuendo loving, cuddly, loving, you-cry-I-cry little bit of that friendship that so many didn't understand. On every other night during the month we would still be best friends the way we wanted to but there was always a chance that someone would end up joining and ruining it, our one of us would have to go and do something or go somewhere, we were never able to be 100% there together with our minds off in different places, movie night took all of those distractions away and just let us be bffs.

But on a lighter note, JJ and Andi are late. I was on pizza duty today so I was sitting at the kitchen table just waiting for them.

It was another of our traditions, no one allowed on the Stu on movie night until we all fall onto it together. Silly yes, but tradition.

So everything was all set up, the TV was ready for its movie, the drinks and pizza were on the coffee table ready to be eaten, I was dressed in my seasonally inappropriate pajamas and yet they were still not here. I was getting hungry, lets not forget that fact, that practice made me real hungry but I have to wait for –

"_They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone will bleed. So darken your cloths or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."_

I rushed over to my bag and picked up my cell phone before My Chemical Romance had a chance to belt out the chorus of Teenagers again. "Hello?" I asked, once again forgetting to check who was calling before answering.

"Hello," I heard in a deep Russian accent. "You still owe me a favor for that man we took out last week for you. And it is time to pay up. You wouldn't want to end up the way he did, do you?" He sounded threatening.

"Well, I am sorry I don't have the money to pay you." I replied, deciding to play along.

"Well then I guess we will have to make a more personal arrangement for your payment."

"Oh," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "I am all for that, however I don't think my boyfriend will be too pleased." I said back, giving up. "You may know him, big, jealous type, works with dragons, terrible fake Russian accent," I told him, while letting him know that he was caught.

"You forgot charming, devilishly handsome, amazing fu—"

"Huge ego was clearly missing too." I added, cutting off his list. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey babe. So I didn't even get you a little bit?" He asked sounding like a little kid.

"Nope, but I can lie to you to make you feel better." I told him, knowing that he truly didn't care.

"Well thanks. So, what would you say if I told you I miss you?" he asked, turning the conversation to a more serious level.

"I would tell you that you deserve it for making me worry about you out there with all those big lizards, missing you just as bad." He knew how I felt about him and his current location, namely nowhere even remotely close to here. The dragons I can deal with, it would be slightly hypocritical of me to tell him I didn't want him out there risking his life on a near daily if not daily basis. I know what it feels like when your life is on the line and you can feel the adrenalin pumping through your system doing something that you love. It is the second best rush for me in the world, second only to being with Charlie.

"I'm due for a nice big chunk of break time really soon, so it won't be too long before you have me again." He sounded just as relived at the news as I felt.

"Good cause I need me some ginger, and as much as I love hearing your voice every day, I need your body too."

"Oh, now I see why you keep me around. You just want my body," he said all seriousness gone from his voice, "and I am strangely okay with that."

I laughed. "Well I have to get back to my pyros now. I love you Stick."

"Love you too Liz." I said using my nickname for him. "Bye." And I hung up the phone.

I miss him. He is off chasing dragons all over Eastern Europe and I am over here, hungry, impatient, and now wallowing in my own self-pity. Wow, I am pathetic.

Xoxox Andi's POV xoxox

Oh, sweet barbeque chicken pizza, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I could smell my favorite pizza from the lobby and I was far to excited the entire way up in the elevator. JJ could tell too and he had no problem laughing at me about it.

When the doors to the lift opened to our great room Tasha nearly jumped us.

She took everything from our arms and pushed us towards our rooms ordering us to go and get changed because we were late and she was clearly real hungry.

Once JJ and I returned in Superman and Optimus Prime pajamas respectfully we took our position in front of Stu, our huge fluffy couch and paused. Then we all fell back together, laughing at how ridiculous we were.

"Okay, so here is the plan," Tasha started, sitting up straight and rubbing her hands together, to be honest if she started cackling I would be convinced she was planning to take over the world. "We watch P.S. I Love You, have a good cry and have fantasizes about Gerald Butler and have that over with. Then we do Hercules so that we can sing and get happy again, then finally we watch Dark Knight and plot different ways to kill Bruce Wayne for crashing a Lamborghini. What say you?"

"Sounds good to me. Andi?" JJ said and they both turned to me.

"Perfect. However, first Tash, look at me." JJ and Tash looked confused then Tash turned to face me, and as I had thought, I did see her eyes rather on the red side. "Why were you crying? We haven't even started the movies yet."

She looked down into her lap, clearly avoiding the eyes of both JJ and I. Not a good sigh, ever, for someone who was trained in interrogation and how to manipulate and interrogation. Oh boy.

"Charlie called." That was all. That was all it took. JJ looked at me and we both knew what happened.

"Sweetie, we know you miss him, but you refuse to do anything about it. Tell him that you want him with you. He's a big boy, he can take it." JJ was holding her to his chest as I rubbed her back.

"I know, and I just need to deal with it." She straightened up again and dried her eyes. "All right, no more being pathetic, movie time," and she pushed play, starting another girl's night.

Xoxox

We were half way through Dark Knight and I still couldn't focus. The guilt of keeping my relationship with Oliver a secret from her, was starting to make my chest hurt. We have never kept things from each other, it was not something that we did and it was an occupational hazard seeing as we are partners and all.

I wasn't lying to her, but I wasn't being truthful either. I needed to get this out soon, and it didn't make me feel any better about the situation knowing that I was taking the easy way out, just letting the meeting throw the two of them together. I am such a wimp and I should be ashamed of myself, but to be honest Tasha scares me when she is angry and I have only ever had that anger pointed at me twice, and that was two times too many in my opinion.

"Hey, Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, movie's over. Why don't you two just go to bed, I'll clean this stuff up." I clearly missed half that movie, good thing JJ was paying attention, cause looking over at Tasha I knew that she was in no way paying attention either and we probably would still be sitting there, staring off into space had JJ not gotten our asses moving. That's what guilt does to you I guess.

"Have a good night girls, you both have big mornings tomorrow." He kissed us both on the top of our heads and sent us on our ways.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting morning.

Xoxox JJ's POV xoxox

"Have a good night girls, you both have big mornings tomorrow." I kissed them both on the tops of their heads and sent them off to bed.

I love both of my girls, but sometimes I just want to shake them and ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

First Tasha, she is so in love with Charlie, and thank god Charlie is a great guy cause if it were anyone but him who was hurting one of my girls so bad, there would be a problem. And thank goodness he is about to get this huge promotion, the one he has yet to tell Tash about for fear of getting her hopes up. The promotion is going to bring him home. He will be the head of the biggest dragon preserve in Great Britain. It is on one of the islands but the Head Quarters is here in London. He better get it.

Oh and then there is Andi. I am so glad she found a man. She was so glad she found a man. She was the fifth wheel for a while there and we all knew she was lonely. But now she is keeping secrets from the one person who has always been there for her. Not cool. At least she is taking care of it.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting morning.

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

Why can't I fall asleep? I have been laying here staring at the ceiling since JJ kissed D and I on the head and sent us to our rooms. Really I think it is Charlie.

Snuggling with CJ (Charlie Junior, just for your information, he is a huge stuffed dragon toy that Charlie got me last Christmas) just isn't doing it any more. I want big Charlie, not Charlie Junior.

Charlie and I met when D and I were on a mission two summers ago. It was for Dumbledore. There were some Death Eaters trying to get dragons on their side and since Charlie is a Weasley and a known Order member he was essentially walking around with a huge ginger target on his back. So, D and I were sent as back up/ protection that turned into back up/ protection/ drunken-one-nighter-that-turned-into-the-best-thing-that-has-ever-happened-to-me. We thanked Dumbledore up and down for that one.

As much as I want to think that that is my only problem at the moment, because let's be honest that is a really easy problem to deal with, I know that I am just kidding myself. Since Oliver announced the meeting tomorrow at his girlfriend's house, I have had a really strange feeling. I can't figure out what it is and that scares me.

Oh well. Either way, tomorrow is going to he an interesting morning.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks again for reading, and anything that you have to say about the story would be very helpful (even if it is to tell me that I can't write to save my life and should never try again)!**

**Chlorine Water**


	4. While These Visions Did Appear

Chapter 4: While These Visions Did Appear

Xoxox JJ's POV xoxox

6:00 AM MORNING OF MEETING FROM HELL

It's six in the morning and as always I am the first one up. The girls would sleep all day if they could. They are the night owls and I am the early bird, which is good cause then they can have their coffee as soon as they get up. Life around here would be hell if they didn't, scary shit.

Is it bad that I am really excited for this morning? I feel bad for Andi cause she is so nervous, and I feel bad for Tasha cause she has to deal with the fact that her best friend has been keeping something kinda big from her for a while, but at the same time there are going to be six extremely hot extremely fit and yes extremely straight guys in my home very soon, but what ever I'm excited.

6:05 AM MORNING OF MEETING FROM HELL

I got up and made coffee, delicious.

All I had to do now was wait.

And luckily I didn't have to wait long.

Xoxox Andi's POV xoxox

6:15 AM MORNING OF MEETING FROM HELL

It was six fifteen and I couldn't fall back asleep. I am so nervous. This is insane, I have dug myself into this hole it is time I dig myself out. Lets just hope that the rest of the digging does not involve Tasha and any sort of weapon. Talk about scary.

I walked into the kitchen still in my optimums prime pajamas from last night with no intention to change. There is something about pajamas that makes you feel safe, and I would take any illusion of safety that I could this morning.

JJ was sitting at the bar in the kitchen drinking coffee just looking out the window across from him. I got a cup for myself and took a seat next to him. I failed at trying to make myself seem as calm and serene as he did at that moment. And being JJ he could read me like a book without even looking at me.

"Stop it. Stop right now." I turned my head to look at JJ; he was still looking out the window. "You no longer have any control over anything that is going to happen this morning so just suck it up babe. You love Oliver and you love Natasha. Natasha and Oliver both love you. No matter what happens in the next few hours they will still love you, so just take a deep breath finish your coffee and chill out.

"You're right. I know you are and I hate you for that, but thank you." I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around mine.

"I may not have known you very long but darling I know you better than the people that have because you and Tasha have let me into your lives and I am forever grateful for that, that and you are shaking. A blind monkey would know that you are nervous."

I shoved his arm, still appreciating everything that he said. "Thanks J, and we love you, even when you are excited about something that we are dreading just because there is going to be loads for hot guys there. You are pretty easy to read too, but only to us."

Xoxox General POV xoxox

6:30 AM MORNING OF MEETING FROM HELL

As JJ and Andi were talking in the kitchen the alarm for Tasha's cell phone was going off in her room.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street. And when you're gone we want to know it all. We'll carry on._

She had unknowingly shut off the alarm before My Chemical Romance could get to the second line of the chorus of Welcome to the Black Parade. She never woke up. She never realized that she would be late for one of Oliver's team meetings. And she never realized the owl that swooped in and left an old quill on her bedside table. She slept on.

Xoxox Andi's POV xoxox

6:45 AM MORNING OF MEETING FROM HELL

As JJ and I continued to stare out the window there was a buzz that came from the speaker by the elevator. Rushing to the intercom I pressed the button and greeted our guest.

"Hello?" I asked while pressing the button in.

"Andi? It's Oliver." He responded, I wonder why he was so early. "I came early to make sure I was here before any of the players got here." Well that answers that question.

"Alright I'll buzz you up. The port keys are set to go straight to the stairs outside our door so they will only have to knock. You don't think that they will get confused will they? When they end up coming out of the port key in a stair well rather then in the loft itself. I was trying to make it less awkward. And that way there is less chance of them breaking something on the landing, you know how tricky those landings can–"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I jumped.

"Ow! Babe that hurt." I turned around to see Oliver holding his nose.

"Oh I am so sorry Oliver. But to be honest that is what you get for standing behind me and scaring the crap out of me." I said as I pried his hands away form his face to make sure I didn't break his nose.

"Count your self lucky Oliver, you should have seen what she did to the last person who tried to sneak up on her. From what I here he is still in the hospital, breathing through a tube." JJ had joined our little greeting party by this point. "Good morning, I am Jason, but you can call me JJ, everyone does. Then again" he said as his eyes raked Oliver's body up and down, "you can call me just about anything as long as you are screaming it."

I turned to JJ and stared in disbelief. Then I went after him and tackled him onto the couch and started hitting him over the head. "Dude, no hitting on my boyfriend, so not cools." I got off of JJ and went back to Oliver's side. "That is JJ, as he said, he is my room mate, and you can here by ignore any and all sexual comment that come out of his mouth. He was born with out a filter between his brain and his mouth. Tragic tale really."

Oliver turned to JJ and held out his hand. "I am Oliver, and I am in a monogamous relationship with you lovely room mate, sorry, I can however suggest to you our team trainer, Anthony Minetto, he seems to have the same taste in sexual flavoring as you and also seems to have the same 'filter' problem as you. I'll give you his number before I leave today."

It was at that point that JJ and I lost it. We of course could not tell Oliver of the hilarity of the situation yet, however I did get away with an "I will tell you later, I promise," to get him to drop the topic before all the other players showed up.

6:59 AM MORNIGN OF MEETING FROM HELL

Then they all arrived.

At the same time.

Five boys and an old quill were lying in the stair well outside of our loft.

A rather amusing site to say the lease.

"So," I turned to Oliver asking, "Who are we missing?" Knowing the answer was lying in bed down the hall.

"Just our seeker, Neilson, doesn't really surprise me though, she is late for everything." He turned to his team, well what I didn't know of his team and began to introduce them to me.

"Alright team, this is Andi, my girlfriend," I blushed as he said this. "Introduce yourselves, name, position, you know the drill."

Starting off the introductions was a British guy with a strong accent. "'Ello, Lucas Andrews, call me Luke. I'm a chaser, I am 24 and I am currently engaged to be married to Nick's Swedish model of a sister, she just doesn't know it yet."

To his right stood a guy who now looked like he wanted to punch Luke in the face. "Hi," he started off with another thick accent, "I'm Nicholas Webster, but you can call me Nick, I am also a chaser, 22 and now currently in the business of keeping any and all of my team mates away from my big sister."

Webster, where do I know that name? "Wait, is your sister Natilia Webster, by any chance?"

"Yeah why?" he asked turning his attention from Luke back to me.

"I have worked with her before, she has been on our cover before. Gorgeous really. Anyway, next." I said turning to the next person in the makeshift line.

"Lionel or just Nel Stewart, 22, chaser single, best friend of Mr. Dictionary over there."

"Oh, good with nick names, I this one." I said off handedly to Oliver. The others laughed. Well at least they think I'm funny. Maybe this morning won't be as bad as I thought. But then again Tasha isn't up yet is she.

Turning to the final two I noticed that they were twins, nearly identical and looked like they were falling asleep where they stood.

"Christopher and Columbus Franco." Said the first.

"Chris and Bus, work as well." Said the second.

"Our mother thought she was being clever." First again.

"She wasn't. We are beaters, and position, up against a wall would have to be my favorite."

"Nice."

I laughed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. "I think I'll just call you thing one and thing tow to make it easy. How about that."

"Sweet." They both chimed in at the same time.

"Hey Andi," JJ called form the kitchen, "I am going to go and wake up Sleeping Beauty. She has that meeting that she needs to be at, just letting you know."

"Alright," I called back. Turning back to the guys I told them "you may want to cover your ears, this could be loud."

In the next moment we heard yelling form the hallway to the bedroom. "Tata krijg uw groot doelwit waarop u wakkere en aan uw team moet zijn te ontmoeten tien minuten geleden. Op Op Op u lui stoot." (English: Tata get your big butt up you need to be awake and at your team meeting ten minutes ago. Up Up Up you lazy butt.) JJ yelled in broken Dutch.

All the guys looked confused. So I explained. "If he yelled it in English she would think she was still dreaming, so as long as her wake up calls are in different languages she will have to process what it is that they are saying and know that she is not dreaming anymore. We have to switch up the languages every few days, but you get the idea."

Nel asked what seemed to be on everyone's mind. "If you have to switch up the languages then how do you know she will understand?"

"Oh, she and I went to school together and we are both fluent in eighteen different languages but can speak broke sentences for the rest of them. Once you can speak five or six of them the rest come easy. It's the grammar that is the hardest part to be honest."

"Oh," he said clearly shocked at the answer. "I mean I guess that makes sense."

And then all hell broke loose.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE MAKE THIS MEETING SO GOD DAMN EARLY."

Shit.

"AND HE EXPCTS ME TO BE _PLESANT_. I'LL SHOW YOU PLESANT. IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, WHO THE HELL IS PLESANT AT SEVEN IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING?" As Tasha was yelling all the guys in the great room turned towards the hallway to the bedrooms in fear.

JJ came out first. "You asked for it," was the only warning that he sent my way.

Not more then thirty seconds later came out a half conscious Tasha, still grumbling and eyes still not fully open.

She clearly did not see any of the people occupying our chairs and couches because she avoided the great room all together and headed straight for the coffee pot.

All the guys kept staring at their seeker in confusion, not yet processing what was really going on. Oliver on the other hand kept looking from Tasha to me and back again.

"Well, boys I guess you know my other room mate, this is Natasha Neilson, Tasha, actually, but I guess introductions aren't really needed are they?" This is getting awkward.

"Oliver, I am so sorry that I kept this from you. I did not want Tasha to think that our relationship had any effect on her position on the team so I decided to keep it from the both of you. I understand if you are mad just please see it from my point of view." I looked at Oliver's face and he looked scared.

"I understand, I would have probably done the same thing." He said, however his face still looked scared for his life.

"Then why do you look like you are scared for your life right now?" I asked him.

"Because I know Neilson, and she is scary when she is mad, and I have a feeling that she is going to be very mad at me when she finds out that I am here."

"Oh, I see." I didn't want to admit to him that I was just as scared of Tasha mad as he was. Especially since I had no clue how she was going to react.

But as Tasha walked back into the great room it was clear that I was soon going to find out, whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks again for reading, and anything that you have to say about the story would be very helpful (even if it is to tell me that I can't write to save my life and should never try again)!**

**Chlorine Water**


	5. And This Weak And Idle Theme

**Here is the insane one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Then why do you look like you are scared for your life right now?" I asked him. _

"_Because I know Neilson, and she is scary when she is mad, and I have a feeling that she is going to be very mad at me when she finds out that I am here."_

"_Oh, I see." I didn't want to admit to him that I was just as scared of Tasha mad as he was. Especially since I had no clue how she was going to react. _

_But as Tasha walked back into the great room it was clear that I was soon going to find out, whether I wanted to or not. _

Chapter 5: And This Weak And Idle Theme

Xoxox Andi's POV xoxox

Reflecting back on my decision for how to tell Tasha and Oliver the relationship between the other and myself, I probably could have picked a better method, but I'll let you choose.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

I was sitting one the arm of Stu next to Oliver when Tasha came back into the great room with a cup of coffee to her lips blocking the view in front of her. As her hand came down she finally seemed to take notice that there were more than the normal number of people here for this time in the morning. She looked into the faces of all the people in the room, her eyes spending more time on Oliver's and then mine.

When her eyes met mine I knew I was in trouble. Tasha has always been easy to read me and right now I might as well have the words, " yes that is the Quidditch captain that you occasionally despise sitting next to be, and by the way I didn't tell you we are also sleeping together, woops," flashing in a huge neon sign above my head, complete with flashing arrow.

She once again surprised all of us when she turned on her heal and headed towards her bedroom down the hall.

I silently tried to persuade JJ to follow her, however the ever helpful J decided to reply by giving me a look that said "hahaha, yeah right. This is you mess, good luck." I knew that I had to go after her.

"Guys," I turned towards the team behind me, "if you can at least start your meeting with out Natasha then I think that might be a good idea, because this might take a fem minutes." Oliver nodded then gave my hand a slight squeeze of reassurance as I walked in the direction of the slamming and banging that was emanating from down the hall.

As I approached Tasha's bedroom I could here her cursing and throwing thing around the room through her closed door. I opened the door slowly and tried to see where she was so that, if she did decide to attack me I would at least have some warning.

I saw her back leaning into her closet throwing all different types of things out behind her. Trying to be quite so as not to alarm her in her already distressed state I slowly closed the door never turning my back to her closet.

"Where the hell is it?" Tasha exclaimed as she threw yet another piece of clothing out of her closet. "ANDI?" she yelled. This further confused me, she didn't sound angry when she yelled my name. She sounded like she was going to ask me a question.

"Yeah?" I said timidly, still not trying to alarm her.

Tasha turned around quickly, "Oh, there you are. Remember that mission two weeks ago?" She asked, her eyes still darting all over her room searching for some unknown object.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I seemed to have misplaced my sword bag, you know the one?"

"Tasha, why do you need it right now, you still have that meeting this morning, no matter how awkward it might be 'cause it happens to be in your loft." It seemed as if she wasn't that angry so I tried to, once again, put off discussing this matter any further.

"FOUND IT!" She exclaimed, pulling a huge black duffle looking bag from under her bed. She laid her newfound treasure out on top of the bed and untied the handles, causing the material to unroll. As the material opened up it revealed about an eighth of her entire sword and dagger collection, and a few throwing stars, and two pairs of sai.

"I think they can handle the meeting without me," she said offhandedly as she ran her fingers over her favored weapons. "Anyway you and I have some business we need to take care of."

She drew one of her swords, it wasn't terribly long but it was not short either, she then drew another one. Looking at the two weapons in her hand she seemed to decide something and tightened her grip on the one in her right hand. It was then that she finally turned to look at me. However, with out saying a word she tossed the one in her left hand towards me.

I caught in on instinct. Looking from the sword in my hand to my best friend I became confused. Surly she wasn't planning on us going at it with swords when there were innocent lives just down the hall. She should know by now that when we fight we need a minimum of 500 sq. ft. of space if we didn't intend on breaking anything, however judging by the look in Tasha's eyes at that moment, the safety of your furniture and decorations was not a factor.

I looked up at her with question in my eyes, raising the sword as if you say, "What is this for?" Still hoping that my previous assumption was wrong.

"I do not enjoy fighting an unarmed opponent." She answered with malice in her tone. Crap. I hate it when I am right. She attacked.

I blocked her attack, and she nodded seeing that I knew what was happening. She stalked forward, forcing me to turn slightly so that I could open the door to her bedroom, the only way I could go. When I turned however, she struck. I flung the door open as she sliced a nice whole in my pajama sleeve and grazing the skin underneath.

I backed out the door continuing to defend myself against her strikes. I knew that if I tried I could get onto the offence side of this attack, but I knew that would only make Tasha more angry and she would probably go into straight hand to hand combat which I knew I would loose.

"Tasha," I huffed, trying to keep this in the hallway and not near anyone else. "Can we please stop this and just talk. The hallway was really not wide enough to have an all out sword fight in so we were doing something more along the lines of jousting.

"No, I don't think I want to talk." She said, just as out of breath as I was. "I think you had plenty of time before to talk about this, and I am just not in the talking mood." With that the charged forward towards me, forcing me back again.

We were now out of the hallway and into the great room. I heard gasps coming from the direction of the living area, assuming it was the guys.

I faintly heard Oliver calling my name. I was too focused on keeping Tasha's attention on me, as opposed to someone who would not be able to fight back, to know for sure what was going on around us.

Oliver must have tried to get to me, because as Tasha took a swipe at my legs requiring me to jump onto the dining room table to get out of the way I heard JJ.

"NO." He commanded. "She can handle this, they will only fight till first blood. Well in this case Tasha will fight till she draws first blood."

I was glad that JJ was smart enough to stop anyone from intervening; I knew that if anyone tried it would not end well.

"Tasha," I tried again. "I don't want to fight you." I told her, jumping over a chair to put some distance between us.

"Well you should have thought about that before you started sexing up the one guy that I come to you to vent about." At this point she had backed me into the kitchen, me still dodging and blocking her swipes. I gave her a look. "Ok so one of the few, regardless, I can't believe you. That is almost as bad as dating an ex. But that is still not the big problem. Andi you fucking lied to me." And there were tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. Emotionally she was losing energy but physically she was still rearing to continue on.

"I am sorry that I kept it from you, but now you know so can we stop?" I asked almost completely certain that the answer would be no.

"Sorry, your sorry and I'm the one who looks like an ass cause she couldn't even make it onto a team by her self," I was on the opposite side of the island from Tasha, whom was now right in front of the knife rack, a fact that I prayed in vain she wouldn't notice. "No, of course not my best friend had to sleep with the help so that I could get on." She was reaching behind her back for something as she was screaming at me and I was still fighting off her jabs.

"Aagh, you disgust me." As she yelled she threw an eight-inch boning towards me.

Time seemed to slow, or at least I was noticing everything at a faster pace. Her sword clattered to the ground at her feet, and the look of shock that came over her face as soon as the handle left her fingers told me that she had no intention of doing what she just did.

The knife spun right past my cheek and lodged itself into the drywall next to my ear. I was lucky; if Tasha had put any sort of concentration into throwing that knife, I would have eight inches of metal going through my eye socket.

Tasha instantly lost all of the fire that she has behind her anger. She slid to the ground crying and muttering words I could not make out.

I slid down next to her and hugged her to my chest. "Shhh, it's alright." I cooed trying to get her to call down at least a little.

"Andi, I didn't mean to I swear." She was clutching to my shirt, apologizing for what she had just done. "Yeah, I was mad and I wanted the sword fight part to happen but I never meant to throw the knife at you, really I didn't." She sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie I know you didn't mean to throw it. Hell if you did you wouldn't have missed." I told her, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"True," she agreed.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

We were sitting on the floor in our destroyed kitchen, taking comfort in just holding each other, when JJ dared to poke his head in.

"Are you two done yet? Cause they all want to come in and see the damage we all just heard." JJ asked, as a few more heads popped into the entryway.

"Holy shit," one of the guys cried, "look at that knife in the wall, that is so awesome."

I chuckled lightly. "Can you guys give us a little more time, we still need to talk some things out?" I said as Oliver came over to me.

Oliver knelt down next to me and took my face between his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked with the deepest concern sounding in his voice.

"I am fine, just a little tiff, nothing to big." I told him trying to not make a bigger deal out of this.

"There is a knife in the wall and you two were just sword fighting with honest to goodness swords." He said making it clear that he did think it was a big deal.

"Oliver," Tasha said, addressing someone for the first time since the boys came into the kitchen. "I promise that I won't attack your girlfriend anymore this morning, but I really need to talk to her still so can we have like five more minutes before the meeting?" She asked him.

"Yeah, alright." He said, then he got up and turned to the guys, "Guys, back to the couches, let's give them a few." The guys followed him back out of the kitchen.

JJ poked his head back in a second later; "By the way, you two are both grounded from playing with anything sharp for at least a week. And be nice." Then he left.

Tasha and I laughed. We turned to look at each other, the at the same time we blurted out, "I'm sorry."

We laughed again. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about me and Oliver, it is just that I was afraid that something very near to this would happen when I told you. And I am sorry for chickening out all together and just having him show up and just drop it on you." She looked at her hands after my confession.

"I understand I would have probably done the same thing. And I am sorry that I just exploded at you. I have just been so on edge lately that this was just too much to handle." She fell silent, but I didn't say anything knowing that she would continue. "I am just so pissed. I am pissed cause you kept this from me. I am pissed because now I will have no one to go to when I need to rant about Oliver." That one caused me to chuckle lightly before she continued. "I hate that I am pissed at you about something that obviously makes you really happy. I am angry that you had to try and protect me from this." She was getting quieter with each confession. "I hate that it is so hard for me to just be happy for you. I hate the face that it is Oliver makes no difference for me. I hate that my not being happy for you has nothing to do with him at all and everything to do with the fact that I am so damn jealous because you have Oliver here with you like JJ has Tony here with him and I have no one.

"Well I have Charlie, but he is on the other side of the continent. I hate that I cannot say that to him though, because he loves those damn dragons so much and I don't have the heart to make him choose. I just need him but I know that I will always be secondtothosedamnlizards." She was gone now and here words were slurring together. She was an emotional basket case.

After a few more minutes of her crying into my shirt she straightened up and dried her tears. "Feel better now?" I asked.

"Much." She replied as we got up off the kitchen floor and went to finally join the meeting.

* * *

**AN:**

**That one was fun to play with. I would love some commentary on the story, anything you like, it doesn't even have to be about the story, just write what ever you want, be creative, go crazy, it is your box to do what ever you want in, have fun with it, just don't leave it empty, that makes it feel sad, we don't like sad review boxes.**

**Thanks Again for reading!**

**Chlorine Water.**


	6. No More Yielding Then A Dream

**AN: Enjoy this one i had a lot of fun writing it. Beware however, insanity may be a byproduct of reading this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: No More Yielding Than A Dream

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

"Nice practice everyone, be here at 8 tomorrow." Oliver called as most of us headed out of the locker room on our way home.

After the encounter at the loft things have been different. Oliver and I still piss each other off, and push all of the others buttons, and are generally sarcastic and annoying towards the other, but now we laugh about it too. I have found that Oliver and Andi's relationship has given me a reason not to hate Oliver. It helps.

Tomorrow is a huge game for us and I am nervous. I know that I will be fine, however with the current state that me emotions are in anything could happen. I just don't want to fuck up and have the team end up losing the game because I can't get my head on straight.

Charlie hasn't called me in the last three days and being the stubborn pigheaded idiot that I am I haven't called him either. Yes I know I am an idiot.

Everything has been eating away at me so I decided to just go to bed, because the sooner tomorrow comes the sooner it will be over with.

Xoxox Tasha's Dreamland xoxox

"And he huffed and he puffed, and he signed an eviction notice." The little pig said.

"Well that's ok," I told the collection of fairytale creatures camping out in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. "You guys can all come and live with me."

They all cheered. Then the referee blew his whistle. "And they're off." The commentator started. "Franco seems to be having trouble controlling his dragon and hitting the bludger at the same time, but Franco seems to be getting along just fine with the broom stick replacements. And we would like to thank the tree huggers' organization for suggesting the switch from brooms to dragons, brilliant idea I must say.

And we would also like to thank the fans in attendance for their loyal support and for joining us for this game of Puddlemere United of London versus the Flying Monkeys of Oz. And congratulation to new owner of the year and the International Quidditch League award winner for most environmentally friendly Quidditch team, owner of the Flying Monkeys, the queen of green herself, Elphaba, Wicked Witch of the West, give her a nice big round of applause people.

The stadium went crazy as the green witch cackled. Looking around the pitch I still had yet to see the snitch. All the chasers seemed to be scoring quite a few goals on both sides. It helped that there were eighteen quaffles flying around, but it made up for it with the six extra appendages that the keepers were allowed to grow.

My dragon didn't seem to want to pay attention, but then I realized that my dragon was flirting with the dragon being ridden by the opposing teams seeker.

"Hold on a second," down on the field, tucked into her bed was me. She was sitting up and looking at me in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense you know."

"What doesn't make any sense?" I asked not seeing my point.

"They are flying monkeys, they can fly, why on earth would they need to be riding dragons as well?" I asked.

"Well if they are flying around for long periods of time then their wings could get tired and that just wouldn't be fare to them now would it?" I responded, very proud of my logic.

"Well put." I told myself, lying back down again. "Carry on."

"Oh and it seems that Webster's dragon has gotten hungry and is now going after the gingerbread man."

Over the roar of the crowd a squeal could be heard. "Not my buttons, not my gum drop buttons." The gingerbread man yelled. But the dragon didn't seem to care. He quickly caught the gingerbread man and went to dunk him into his cup of tea.

"Oh and look at that it seems that the Mad Hatter has taken the dragon's cup of tea while shouting 'clean cup, clean cup.'" And so he had, I noticed.

Then I saw it, the pearly white grin of the snitch. It faded in and out. I chased after the grin.

"You can catch me," the snitch told me. "Not until you can catch your man, hehehehehe." Then the snitch turned into a lizard on a broomstick.

The Monkey's seeker who reminded me a lot of Diddy Kong was right beside me and we were racing neck and neck to grab my lizard first.

"And Puddlemere scores again, bring the score to 6.022 times ten to the twenty-third for Puddlemere against the Monkeys two pi squared. It is a shame, everyone thought that the game would be so close, but seeing as the monkeys uniform is that rather restricting little red vest it must be hard for their keeper to move his arms."

It was then that the swallows began their attack. With coconuts held between their feet they launched their cargo at the players then continued to fly south to the Castle Anthrax. A few of the Monkeys were taken out due to falling coconuts, but their seeker was still in the game.

Then the monkeys began to play dirty. They were tossing poo at everything, well everything except us, really they were just tossing poo at each other. Except for the one that then took my purse.

I called for a time out. "Ref, we have a problem, the sea monkey stole my money, and I want it back."

"Alright, give her the purse back." The ref told the monkey. The monkey turned to me and handed me my purse looking rather sheepish.

"Resume game." The ref yelled, followed by her whistle.

The opposing seeker and I continued to fly around the pitch chasing the lizard when his dragon suddenly burst a stream of fire at mine and mine began to fall. The monkey's seeker caught the lizard and the crowd erupted into a chorus of "No one morns the wicked."

I was devastated. I ran to the ref and began to cry. "They can't have the snitch, he's my boyfriend and I don't want them to have him it's just not fare. If he can't be my boyfriend he certainly cannot be the boyfriend of a deranged band of monkeys with wings. That is just not fair." I continued to yell at the ref but she just walked away with the rest of the audience and fairy tale creatures.

I had lost the game, I had lost my new roommates, and I had lost my boyfriend, all in the course of about 6 minutes. That simply was not cool. So I went to the middle of the pitch, sat down and cried, willing anyone to come out and comfort me.

From inside the monkeys locker room came crawling the snitch. He came over to me and started shaking my shoulders. "But I don't want to leave here." I told him. I continued to protest, but then I woke up.

Xoxox The semi normal reality that our dear heroin calls life xoxox

I sat strait up in bed. Wow that one was one of the stranger ones. I lay back down to fall back asleep. Or at least I tried, until I felt a weight on the other side of my bed. I jumped again and turned to see what it was.

Sitting on my bed was broad shouldered, freckly, ginger with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He crawled over to me and laid down next to me. "And why may I ask am I to give you your purse back?" He asked me while wrapping me in a hug.

"Because the sea monkey stole my money." I said to him drifting off to the best night sleep I have had in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Review Please! I Love them. And thanks for reading, even though it was completely delusional.**

**So game time can anyone tell me all the movies referenced in this chapter, harry potter not included.**

**Have fun!**


	7. Gentles Do Not Reprehend

Here is the next chapter; it again is not as long as the first five, however I do believe that the content will make up for that.

Enjoy.

P.S. Anything that you do not remember being in the books is mine, the rest is JK's, despite how many times I have tried to convince her to let me keep Charlie for myself.

Chapter 7: Gentles do not reprehend.

Beep. Beep. Beep. … Beep. Beep. Beep.

I turned over to turn off my alarm, glad that I set two so that I can still sleep for another hour until I really have to get moving. I have a firm belief that if the sun is not up than god did not intend for me to be up either, this is also the belief that Oliver and I tend to get in fights over. Oh well. I could still not make out anything in my room due to the impenetrable darkness, so sleep was the option that I chose.

My bed this morning seems more comfortable than usual, warmer than it normally is, considering that I sleep in the top left corner of my king sized bed typically curled up like a cat. This sleeping ritual results in my bed being the temperature that nitrogen freezes, (63 K, or -210 C, or even -346 F, or just really freaking cold) something I like to stay away from.

I rolled back over into my habitual sleeping position so as not to get frostbite. The grunt and movement coming from the right side of my king made me freeze anyway. In an instant my hand was under my pillow and my fingers were wrapped around my Winchester, the second after that had the blade of the dagger pressed up against the back throat of the noisemaker.

"Move and I will not hesitate to spill every drop of your blood." I said. It may have been six o'clock in the morning but I still have all of my intimidation factors intact.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Some say that my choice for first question should be 'who are you?' however when the only people stupid enough to break into this apartment are common criminals, who would have a hell of a time trying, and minions, who they are never matters, it is their boss or master that is always the one I want.

"Trying to cuddle with my girlfriend." Came the squished, slightly breathless voice of the man underneath me.

What?

The form beneath began to slowly turn when I froze from his statement. I still could not see anything other than his outline, which seemed to fit the layout that I was hoping for. The current lighting situation in my bedroom was beginning to piss me off; I needed to know if this is real.

"As much as I love you sitting on me like this, the knife at my throat is making it awful hard for me to do anything that I am planning to do about it." That voice, it is him. But it could also be polyjuice potion. Apart from seeing the emotion is his eyes there was only one way to know for sure.

"On May 2 of last year I quoted the most intelligent person I know. In exact wording, tone, emphasis, and rhythm repeat what I quoted, and the origination of that quote." Though it may sound impossible to any outsider, however if this really is him, is my Charlie, then I know he would never get this wrong.

He chuckled then began. "You were drunk and crying because the next day was the day that I first left you for a dragon. Then you told me, 'If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is, even if we're apart… I'll always be with you.' Quoted from Winnie the Pooh." He looked up into my face, I can only assume praying that he got it right.

He did. "Charlie." I let out in a breath. Then I tossed the dagger to the side and attacked his lips with my own.

At such a point when it was imperative that we both take in oxygen, we broke apart. One of his hands still resting on my cheek the other on my lower back, while both of mine were becoming friends, again, with the curly ginger locks on top of his head.

"I have to say, that little moment before went strait to my imagination, well, and my dragon." He said. I could almost hear his eyebrows wiggling with that comment.

"Then you must know, when I interrogate the bad guy," I told him, then leaned down so my lips were level with is ear. "I always get what I want." I leaned down and captured the lobe in my mouth and bit down.

Charlie gave, what can only be described as a growl. He flipped us over so that he was on top, hands on either side of my head, holding himself up slightly. I could feel the effects of my words pressed up against my upper thigh, only centimeters away from where I wanted it to be. "Is that a promise?" He asked his voice sounding forced.

"You know it is." I moaned, his mouth now currently occupied with my collarbone.

He continued on his path down my throat to the top of my camisole. The pathetic piece of clothing stood no chance when he decided that it was in his way. He tore the flimsy material with his teeth then pulled me into a more upright position so that he could throw the offending fabric, or what was left of it, to the floor. Once undeterred he continued, leaving a trail of overactive nerves from my neck to my chest, where he had thoroughly teased both of my nipple, down my stomach to his current location at the top of my girly boxers (one of Victoria's best secrets.) He ran his nose over my core, with only a thin layer of material keeping him form making my night. To my distain he traveled back up his path, coming back to attack my mouth.

"So long." He said against my lips.

"Too long." I told him, my hands at the back of his neck holding his face to mine. My nerves were going haywire and I needed friction so I brought both of my legs up and wrapped them around his waste. Grinding my heat into his prominent erection.

"I need to feel you again, know you are here." He managed to get out as I attacked his neck, and for the first time realizing that he was clad in only my favorite pair of black boxer briefs, the ones that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. As vivid as my imagination can be, it has been too long since I have seen a real dragon, and I wanted mine. Gripping the top of his briefs with my toes I yanked them down past his knees, where he kicked them off. At the same time he used one of his hands to bring my own boxers to the same fate as my camisole. I then bucked up my hips to meet his, grinding my now dripping core against his quivering member.

"I need you, now." He growled.

Kissing his lip with all the passion that had been building up inside of me while he has been gone I said to him, "I am yours, always." With that he plunged into my center.

Instantly we reacted to each other. In a way that could only belong to the deepest of lovers, we moved, together, knowing what was wanted and needed at the exact moment that the other needed it. Together we exploded in a symphony of moans and yells, meant only for each other.

As we came down Charlie pulled me close into his chest, holding me in a way that told me he would never let me go. Kissing the top of my head he whispered, "I'm staying, forever."

**I hope you enjoyed that, and to mnoble here is your present ::holds out Charlie's choice of attire:: to do with as you wish.**

**Reviews are amazing, and tend to motivate me to type faster. Just a little hint. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chlorine Water **


	8. If You Pardon, We Will Mend

**AN: Sorry for the lack of update recently. Well I wont make you wait any longer so please… ENJOY**

Chapter 8: If you pardon, we will mend.

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

"I'm staying, forever."

I sat up straight and turned around to look at him. My mind was reeling. 'Does this mean…? Is he…?'

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked bringing his hand up to run through my hair.

"Just for clarification," I began, "what does that entail?" I asked him ignoring his question.

"He chuckled lightly. He sat up and leaned his back up against the headboard, pulling me to his chest. "I got transferred."

"That's it? I'm still confused."

"There is a massive dragon reserve in Northern Ireland. I got transferred there from Romania." He sounded very proud of himself. "The main office is off site. It is actually in the Ministry. So I will be living here, in London."

I shook my head, a huge smile on my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Charlie asked.

"You're wrong," I told him. A frown found it's way to his face. "You aren't going to be living here, in London, you are going to be living here, as in right here. I am not letting you go anywhere."

I threw my arms around his neck and molded my lips to his. We both could have continued celebrating, but as we all know life hates me and decided to shit on my fabulous morning.

With a massive slam my bedroom door burst open. "Neilson! The match starts in an hour, get your ass up now." Oliver's voice trailed off at the end as he recognized the red head next to me. "Charlie Weasley?" he half asked half exclaimed.

Charlie looked up at him and his eyes showed his shock. "Oliver Wood. I have to say I am not at all surprised," he said as he gestured to the Puddlemere robes Oliver was wearing. Taking one of the blankets to cover him self up, he got up and shared one of those strange man hugs then they began to chat.

I laid in shock. Charlie and I were just celebrating, were we not? How did it go from hot stream make out session to obnoxious man hugs and catching up with old buddies? It's not fair!

I threw my comforter over my head completely covering my self up. Under the blanket I made myself a makeshift toga. I threw the blanket to the side and huffed out of the room, stomping past Oliver and Charlie.

I made my way down the hall and banged my fist against Andi's door. "Andi, I need you to come and get your boyfriend off of mine and out of my room!" I yelled through the door.

"Okay," she replied from the other end of the hallway. "Nice toga."

I looked up towards the ceiling, calling to any god who chose to listen. "Why do you hate me? What did I do wrong? What don't I know?"

"What you don't know could fill several thick volumes, so why don't you stick to kicking ass and flying?" JJ commented, walking past with his cup of coffee on the way to the kitchen.

I stared at his back then dropped to the floor with an almighty groan and banged my forehead against the wall.

"That will do nothing for your balance, love." I looked up at Tony as he walked past me after JJ.

I flopped down on the floor and yelled, hoping to have all the frustration leave my body via loud noises. It didn't. Everyone poked his or her head into the hallway and look at me. I stomped my way back into my room and slammed the door after pushing Charlie and Oliver out. I crossed to the other side of the room and retrieved Charlie's cloths and threw them out the door for him.

I slammed the door again and ran over to my bed. I threw my body down in the middle of the bed and buried my face in one of my pillows and screamed.

Xoxox General POV xoxox

"Welcome to the fifth game of the season here at McCauley Stadium, home of Puddlemere United. We are in for a great match today, the Montrose Magpies v. Puddlemere United.

"And here come the Magpies. With captain and seeker McGinnis in the lead, followed by his keeper Miller, the three Matts, Laschuk, Carlson and Victor. Bring up the beaters Bolt and Elliot. A great team they have, no new players this year either.

"And from the other side of the stadium come Puddlemere United, led by captain and keeper Wood followed by beaters Franco and Franco. Behind them come Webster, Stewart and Andrews. And finishing off the pack is seeker Nielson.

"They meet in the center to shake hands. Referee for today's match is Eugene Smith. Captains shake hands, and the balls are released. Smith blows the whistle and they are off.

"Webster with the quaffel heading towards Miller passes to Stewart, passes back to Webster and stolen by Laschuk. Laschuk with the quaffel dodges a bludger sent his way by Franco and is back up again. He drops the quaffel down to Carlson who passes to Victor. Victor shoots and is saved by Wood.

"Wood throws the quaffel to Stewart. Heading up the field and dodges a bludger, dodges Carlson, dodges the other, and passes to Webster and Webster shoots and no. Saved by Miller.

"Quaffel thrown to Victor who heads back down the field. He passes to Laschuk who dodges a bludger and oh… that must of hurt. Laschuk gets hit by the other bludger sent his way by Franco. Amazing bludger work.

"Andrews catches Laschuk's drop and flies back towards Miller. He shoots and it's good, 10-0 Puddlemere."

The crowd went wild.

"Magpies in possession, and its Carlson to Victor. Passes to Laschuk passes back to Victor and back to Laschuk. Laschuk shoots and Wood save… no Laschuk scores and Wood gets a bludger to the stomach. 10-10. And it looks like Neilson had spotted the snitch."

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

_I was sitting in the locker room right before the match. Oliver came over after his prep talk and sat down next to me. _

"_Neilson I need you to do great today."_

"_As opposed to every other match?" I replied, smiling._

"_Its not just that, I also need you to not play like you are immortal today." I looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "As in I don't need you flying into the bludgers or other player, just because you know you can dodge them last second or scare the shit out of them. I need you to get the snitch but I also need you to be in one piece at the end of this."_

"_Wood, when have I ever gotten injured during a game?"_

_He looked at me with that look that said 'do you really want me to tell you the list?'_

"_Okay, when have I ever gotten injured due to my reckless flying?"_

"_Just be safe, no crazy moves, okay?"_

"_Alright, now lets do this shit." I jumped up and grabbed my broom. _

I saw the snitch and Oliver's words ran through my mind. I almost laughed. It was nice of him to be concerned, but at the same time, I knew that if it came down to it I would do whatever it took for me to catch the snitch.

I chased after it and heard the commentator announce it. I have never understood that. What if I didn't want the opposing seeker to know that I was after the snitch, now he just ruined that for me?

I raced after it and saw McGinnis come up beside me. He grinned actually he smirked. It was not attractive at all. The snitch shot straight up. We followed. I was closer, higher. Then the snitch flew about 6 meters to the left and began to plummet. McGinnis was lower and closer, now ahead of me.

Shit.

Wood is going to be pissed.

The only way that I can get the snitch before McGinnis is if I do it. So I did.

I took my hands off of my broom and stood up on it. Then I bent my body in half and fell off.

Xoxox General POV xoxox

"And it looks like Neilson had spotted the snitch.

"McGinnis and Neilson are chasing the snitch. And it looks like it is climbing; no it's falling. McGinnis is closer and… and… and ladies and gentlemen from the looks of it, yes, Neilson is going for it. McGinnis gets closer, but still not close enough. Neilson is up on her broom and there she goes.

"She is off in her signature move. This is how she got her nickname as 'The Red Baron' people. She is shooting straight for the snitch, and the ground, no broom; just her falling faster than any broom could take her. And she has it! Now here it comes people…

"And the landing is good. That is just amazing, let's see, did she get it?"

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

The wind shot past me and I dove off of my broom for the snitch. I looked past the snitch momentarily at gauged my distance from the ground. 23 meters and dropping. I shot past McGinnis.

The snitch was coming, and then I caught it right as it slammed into my palm. Now the fun part. 17 meters left.

I shot my arms to my side and pulled the sides of my robes out to the side, using them as a makeshift glider suit. (Think Angelina Jolie in Laura Croft: Cradle of Life.)

I slowed down considerably. That was exactly what I needed. The ground was coming right for me now and I tucked.

I rolled onto the ground with only a slight thump. It hurt like hell but could tell that nothing was broken. Well at least Wood wont kill me a lot, just a little. I sprawled out on my back after coming out of my tuck.

The crowd went silent and I knew that they were waiting for me to move. I shot my hand up into the air and opened my fist.

Slowly the snitch began to beat its wings again. It fluttered out of my palm and hovered just above me. The responding noise was amazing.

My team flew down to the ground and was about to tackle me. I held out my other hand and yelled "UP!"

Luke and Nel pulled me up off the ground then enveloped me in a hug. The rest of the team joined. But Oliver pulled me out of our group hug.

Standing next to him were Tony and Charlie. Shit, he brought backup.

I giggled nervously and handed him the snitch that I had grabbed again. He looked down at my hand then back up at me. Clearly the shy angle wasn't going to work. He shook his head.

"Natasha I told you bef—"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Came the voice of the body that had just jumped me and interrupted Oliver's scolding.

"Oh my god, Tash, that was so cool!" Andi squealed. "I got concerned for a second when the edge of the robe almost slipped but then you caught it again and I was so jealous the entire time. God the rush must have been orgasmic. Sigh." I laughed along with her.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Yeah it looked awesome, but Neilson I told you not to be an idiot and reckless this game and then you go and jump off of your broom. Again. What am I going to do with you?" He huffed. Andi threw her arms around his neck and cut off any further argument that he might have had.

"I think this is yours."

I turned towards the voice. Standing behind me as McGinnis with my broom in one hand, held out to me. I took it from him. "Good game."

"What do you mean? You caught the snitch." He laughed.

"Well yeah, but if I wasn't insane you so would have caught it. There was no other way I would have caught up to you. So good game."

"You too." He said then turned and walked to his locker rooms.

"So, how do you want to celebrate?" Charlie asked as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, I think you know."

**AN: Thanks for reading. I know that most of the stuff in this chapter is farfetched, but it is my story so I decided that a fall like that wouldn't kill her since she is amazing. Thanks again and please review.**


	9. And As I Am An Honest Puck

Chapter 9: And As I Am An Honest Puck

_**Mission:**__ Long Sword_

_**Operatives: **_

_2978465BA_

_**Clearance Level: **__Classified_

_**Training**__: Classified_

_**Missions:**__ Classified_

_**Specialty:**__ Classified_

_**Requirements:**__ Operative 2784639WF_

_ License to kill with out restrictions_

_**Requirement Status:**__ Granted_

_ Granted_

_3569984GK_

_**Clearance Level:**__ 2_

_**Training:**__ Code Name Red Run_

_**Missions:**__ Need To Know_

_**Specialty:**__ Surveillance_

_ Combat_

_ Female Interrogation_

_**Requirements: **__License to kill_

_ Group Leader_

_**Requirement Status:**__Granted_

_Conditional_

_2784639WF_

_**Clearance Level:**__ Classified_

_**Training:**__ Classified_

_**Missions:**__ Classified_

_**Specialty:**__ Classified_

_**Requirements:**__ Operative 2978465BA_

_ License to kill with our restrictions_

_**Requirement Status:**__ Granted_

_Granted_

_**Location:**__ Need To Know_

_**Contact**__: Need To Know_

_**Mission Status:**__ Classified_

_**Contractor:**__ Blackriver_

Xoxox Tasha's POV xoxox

I read through the mission file one last time before walking into the designated meeting location.

Andi and I were shocked when we found out that they had paired us up with another operative, especially one with such a low level of clearance. Yes level one is the best that any typical spy can receive, so level two is considered exceptional for any operative not in charge of some government group. But for two operatives that have a clearance level higher than that of the director of the CIA (our level doesn't even come with a name, it is essentially Clearance Level: "Haha, I'd like to see you try.") To be assigned to an operative with a level two clearances that specializes in "female interrogation" is almost an insult. I mean for god sake, we are so high on the clearance level ranking that we could launch a nuclear missile at D.C. and get away with it. There are only three people who have the same level of clearance as us.

Dr. Thomas O'Callaghan, who is the world-leading expert in encryption; it took Andi four minutes to break his toughest one, he has been sending us coded recipes for years constantly trying to stump us, he now even talks in code.

Lord Isaac Newton, but he shouldn't really count seeing as he has been in the O'Callaghan family's cryogenic freezer since his near death at age 57.

Finally, Emily Ludwig. She is a peculiar six year old with the exceptional ability to read minds. It is rather interesting, and seeing as it is impossible to keep anything from her it seemed necessary. However she prefers spending her time playing tea party more than trying to take over the world or other rather cliché crimes.

The only reason that we were given our clearance level is because the world got tired of us breaking/ hacking in to everything. Essentially they decided that it would be easier to just give it to us than to spend billions of dollars to try and keep us out when we would get through either way. We may not hold more power than discrete heads of government organizations and other such powerful people, but we sure as hell know more than them.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I need to see your ID." I looked at the young, blond, behind the desk and chuckled lightly and continued on. "Miss, you are not allowed back there." Watch me. "MISS!"

Past the glass doors, which she clearly was not allowed beyond either, there was a long hallway. Up the flight of stairs and the third door to the left, I knocked three times and placed my palm flat against the wood. The door got hot under my hand and then the peephole flashed green once. I entered.

"Took you long enough." Andi scolded. She was sitting in one of the twenty chairs surrounding the oval table, ignoring the mid-twenties male to her right.

"Yeah, well. I blame you."

"How is it that you blame me?" She rested her chin in her hand and gave me that look.

"You failed to return my favorite heels, that just so happen to match this shirt perfectly. Therefore my being three minutes late, your fault." The man looked between the two of us.

"Okay, who are you two? I have a higher level of clearance than the President of the United States, yet all of the information they gave me on you two was that you were 'classified'."

Andi and I both laughed. "Yeah, the President had level three clearance, it really isn't that hard to have a higher level of clearance than him." I took a seat across from Andi. "And frankly, when you figure out how to tap into the "Red Alert" phone line we'll talk."

"Oh, and here I thought all of your previous missions are 'classified.'" He leaned back and smirked.

"Oh, no you misunderstand me. That wasn't a mission, I was six, and bored." His jaw dropped. "We are the best, what did you expect?"

"But you are girls. Don't they think that there will be a security breach, girls are far more likely to give information in interrogations then men." Andi and I laughed again.

"Really now?" Andi turned her chair to face him and reached for the arms of his and swung it to face her. "If that was true then please point our the place on the female body that is just as effective in getting information as it is for me to do this." At that moment she pulled out a dagger and pressed it into his groin, dangerously close to cutting off his assets.

"Point taken." He squeaked.

The phone in the middle of the table rang. Andi and I looked at each other. I reached forward and pushed the speakerphone button.

Silence.

"Hel—" Andi put her hand over his mouth before any traceable sounds spewed out. I held up a hand.

"_If we don't paint the roses red, the Queen will surely cut off our heads."_

"But if the roses are already red, what will you use to paint them." I looked over at the pair across from me after I responded. Andi looked as if she was not paying the slightest bit of attention as opposed to Mr. Ladies Man who was looking at me as if he was trying to read my mind, however I knew she was listening and had picked up on who we were talking to by the slight lift in her smile.

"The walrus and the carpenter, or the tale of the curious oysters_."_

"'_The time has come,' the Walrus said, 'To talk of other things.'"_

"Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings."

"_And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings?"_

I smirked. "That is a silly thing to ask, don't you think Professor McGonagall?"

"Especially considering you were the one found with the flying pigs in her classroom." Andi added. We heard the professor laughing on the other end of the line.

"_Yes, indeed I was. But now is not the time to discuss our past tomfoolery. I must first ask is there a man in the room with you whom you would have no problem eliminating?"_

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He jumped up and yelled.

"_Yes, thank you, Mr. Brightly for confirming your presence." _He slumped back in his chair realizing his mistake. _"Now what you need to know is that there is a leprechaun in search of his gold. If he becomes greedy his rainbow will disappear and his pot of gold will be lost forever. Find his rainbow." _Then the line clicked.


End file.
